The Love of Niles and Daphne
by iloveromance
Summary: IPod Challenge #1 10 sweet and romantic stories about the romance of Niles and Daphne... all set to random songs from my iPod shuffle. Some of the stories may not make sense, but that's what made writing it so much fun!


_**A/N: This is my first attempt at an iPod challenge and I have to say that it was amazingly fun! I'm sure some of these stories won't make much sense, but I think that was the idea... I can guarantee there will be more of these in my fan fic future; if not for "Frasier" then definitely for another category! Thanks to Melinda and Kristen for encouraging me to try this! **_

**Song #1 Things Can Only Get Better-Howard Jones**

"I can't believe this is happening, Niles." Daphne said against his shirt.

"I know my angel, but we can't give up. We've lost everything, but we can get through this. I promise. We have each other and that's all that matters." Niles replied.

"I love you, Niles." Daphne said before kissing her husband.

"And I love you, Daphne."

**Song #2 Savin Me-Nickelback**

He sat in the tiny cell, wondering how he'd sunk so low.

The walls were closing in on him fast, and he had no idea how he would explain this to Daphne.

He'd tried so hard to do the right thing but had gotten himself arrested in the process.

And here he sat... alone in a jail cell.

_Save me, Daphne... I promise I'll prove to you that I'm a good person and show you who I really am. _

"You're free, Crane!" called the guard's voice.

Niles walked out of the cell, grateful for his brother, whom he had called to pick him up. Frasier would understand...

But when he entered the station, it wasn't Frasier standing before him.

It was Daphne.

Guilt and shame consumed Niles and he hung his head low before daringly gazing into her eyes.

"I'm... so sorry, Daphne. I've disappointed you."

She stared at him, and then to his surprise, opened her arms, inviting him into her embrace.

As he leaned against her, she whispered into his ear...

"I'm so proud of you, Niles and I love you more than you'll ever know."

**Song # 3 Stars-The Cranberries**

The sky was clear as they walked along the field hand in hand. Daphne looked into Niles' eyes and smiled.

As they stood facing each other, the moonlight shining down upon them, Niles reached out and caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Daphne. Just the way you are. You're a beautiful person, inside and out."

Tears filled Daphne's eyes and she kissed him deeply.

"I love you too, Niles. Now, look up at the sky and make a wish on the first star you see."

"I can't." He said.

She looked at him in confusion. "Why not?"

He kissed her again and smiled.

"Because you can't wish for something that's already come true."

**Song #4 Hello Seattle-Owl City**

It was his favorite city... the Emerald City. As they stood on Frasier's balcony, staring out at the Seattle skyline, the crescent moon shone brightly, casting a beautiful glow on the Space Needle.

Lighthouses, mountains and Puget Sound were beautiful but not as beautiful as his angel.

He loved everything about Seattle, but most of all, he loved Seattle because of Daphne.

He was eternally grateful to whatever twist of fate had brought her to him.

He closed his eyes, imagining Daphne holding him close, singing him to sleep so that he could dream about her all night.

**Song #5 Put Your Head on My Shoulder-Michael Buble**

As the music played, soft and romantic, he held her close; unable to believe this was really happening.

It was just a benefit for his wine club, complete with dinner and dancing. He hadn't prepared himself for what would happen if Daphne asked him to dance.

After all, that sort of thing only happened in his dreams.

But when he felt her breath on his face, he knew it was real.

"Daphne, can I tell you something?" he asked nervously.

She lifted her head to look at him, sending her perfume wafting in his direction.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

He stared into her eyes and opened his mouth to speak...

But the words wouldn't come.

Instead, he moved his face closer to hers until their lips touched in a kiss...

One that he would remember forever.

...Even more than all the kisses that followed.

**Song # 6 Like To Get To Know You Well-Howard Jones**

She stood in Frasier's living room; an angel doing the laundry. She was the most beautiful thing Niles had ever seen.

He had to know more about her...

Or as little as possible...

All he needed to know were her thoughts and dreams because if they were anything like his, they could become one...

Together.

**Song #7 Tough Act To Follow-Curtains Soundtrack/David Hyde Pierce**

"Daphne, I had a feeling about you the first time I saw you."

"Dr. Crane..."

"Please... Call me _Niles_."

"All right. Niles..."

"You know, Daphne... I think we'd make a great couple. People would envy us. They'd wonder how we became such a great couple. We'd be the envy of Seattle."

She smiled and kissed him; something he wasn't expecting.

"Of course we would make a great couple. Because we love each other so much!"

He stared at her, transfixed. "Y-you mean you really love me?"

She kissed him again. "Yes, Niles Crane. I do."

He smiled and kissed her once more... deeper this time.

"Oh Daphne... I love you, too."

**Song #8 Caramel-Suzanne Vega**

"Oh Niles, this is so romantic." Daphne said when they entered the dimly lit restaurant with walls the color of crème brulee and candles flickering on the tables.

They sat down as an accordion player serenaded them.

"It's all for you, my love." Niles said. With a smile he raised his glass in a toast.

"To the most wonderful years of my life. I don't know where I would be now if I hadn't met you. Probably lost and alone."

"Oh Niles..." Daphne said, rising from the table to kiss him deeply.

**Song #9-Just My Imagination-The Cranberries**

"Come on, Daphne! This way!" Niles called to her, holding out his hand.

She giggled as they ran down the sidewalk and into a city park.

"Niles, where are we?"

"Somewhere that we can be alone. And then on Friday night we can hit the town and stay in bed all day on Sunday. What do you think?"

"Oh Niles... I love you so much."

They kissed deeply and she was happier than she'd ever thought she could be. But when she turned to look at Niles once more, he was gone.

Instead she saw Frasier glaring at her.

"Have you finished the laundry yet?"

She blinked, bringing herself back to the present.

"Right away, Dr. Crane."

Flustered, she resumed putting away the laundry. Once again, she'd let her imagination get the best of her.

If only Niles really loved her... the way she loved him.

**Song # 10 ****Vanilla****Twilight-Owl****City**

He lay awake, missing her like crazy. Every time Niles closed his eyes, he saw her beautiful face. He'd just left her hours ago, but it felt like years.

Her arms around him felt like a warm blanket and when they held hands, the spaces between his fingers were where hers fit perfectly.

With a sigh, he climbed out of bed and went to the porch where he sat and thought of her. And somehow he didn't feel so alone.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, picturing himself whispering into her ear...

"Oh Darling, I wish you were here."

**THE END**


End file.
